DEFEATED SON OF SEA
by swayam0604
Summary: It was a stormy weather I was sitting by the river. It was flowing as swiftly as ever but it was kind of restless,As if itwas reflecting my mood. I thought what I would do next.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

It was a stormy weather I was sitting by the river. It was flowing as swiftly as ever but it was kind of restless,As if itwas reflecting my mood. I thought what I would do next.

I was starting to feel restless thinking about the things that happen last week. The wind blew all around me the rain was not stopping, it was raining since the events which happened in the camp. I stood up took my bag and headed ahead.

Flashback

All the gods flashed into the throne room. Annabeth and Percy stood together holding hands above the dead body of Luke.

All the gods were quit and the whole throne room became silent. But then Zeus spoke," looks like we have won." After a small pause he continued in a louder voice, he commanded," Hermes bring all the surviving demigods, nymphs, satyrsto Olympus now!"  
/Hermes nodded and flashed out after a short pause all the demigods, satyrs, nymphs appeared in front of the gods.

Zeus gain came ahead, and started his speech," demigods, nymphs and satyrs we all gods thank your all helps and contribution. Now, let's begin with the award ceremony."

After all the gods were seated in there respects thrones Zeus Saint first of all I would like to call my daughter, Thalia Grace!"

Thalia came out of the group of hunters and moved towards her father and bowed in front of Zeus. Zeus then continued," daughter, for your contribution in the war I shall make you immortal." Saying this he raised his hands and a beam of bite light

shot

at Thalia and enclosed her for a movement. After a short time the light left Thalia. Thalia said," thank you father." Zeus nodded and Thalia again joined the group of hunters.

Then Athena said," I would like to call my daughter, Annabeth!" Annabethslowly walked towards Zeus and bowed in front of him and then she walked towards her motherand kneeled I front of her. Athena looked proudly at her daughter and then said,"

/daughter, for your contributions and strategy in the war you shall work on all the renovations of both camp half blood and Olympus."

After listening what her mother said she couldn't controlled herself and then shouted loudly," Thankyou mother!" After a movement of silence she relished what she did and then said again in a small voice," sorry."

All the gods started laughing at her reactions. The council cooled down slowly and then Poseidons voice bellowed,"Percy Jackson!" I first went to Zeus throne and bowed in front of him and then I went to my fathers throne and then kneeled in front

of him. Poseidon said," son without you we would have certainly failed in this war, hence you shall live you rest life as a god! Does anyone questions my sons deserving?" The question was met with silence. After a movement of absolute silence Zeus  
/stood up and spoke," Percy the council agrees, we will give you the gratest gift anyone has received from Olympus in decades." Zeus and all the Olympians stood up and before they could continue Percy stopped them.

He then said," lord Zeus please don't take this as a disrespect but I really don't want to live a goods life instead I want throne for Hestia and Hades to be made on Olympus and a cabin for all the gods both minor and major gods on camp half blood.

All the Olympians looked in absolute shock. Zeus came ahead and then said," very well. So, let the celebrations begin!"

All the demigod cheered and the whole throne room changed into a big party hall.


	2. Chapter 2

He then said," lord Zeus please don't take this as a disrespect but I really don't want to live a goods life instead I want throne for Hestia and Hades to be made on Olympus and a cabin for all the gods both minor and major gods on camp half blood.  
/

All the Olympians looked in absolute shock. Zeus came ahead and then said," very well. So, let the celebrations begin!"

All the demigod cheered and the whole throne room changed into a big party hall.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUE (** _3 days latter)_

We were seating at the dinning table at camp half blood when we sawsome one walkininginto the camp Annabeth and Percy rushed towards the boy.

As the boy entered he stumbled and looked injured. As he saw Percy and Annabeth coming towards him he ran towards themdraining last bits of energy in him. As he reached Percy and Annabeth he fainted but Annabeth grabbed him before he could fall.

All the campers and Chiron rushed towards us the all saw the fainted demigod. Chiron came to Annabeth and saw the demigod and then commanded," bring him to the big house now."

After a few hours of rest the demigod woke up. He had snake Green eyes, black hair and Indian brown skin color. He first stared at all of us and then he said," thank you."

Out of no where a snake appeared in his hand. And the next thing which happened was that a sign of snake floated above his head.

Chiron came and gentally asked," what is your name?" The boy quietly replied," my name is sneh. Chiron continued," son you are the son of Asclepius

Sneh looked confused. Annabeth got up and sat beside sneh and then explained we are no mortal, we have some thing special in all of us. Because we are the children of a mortal and a God. In your case your father was a god but in my case my mom was a god.

You are the son of Asclepiuswho is the God of snakes, medicine, doctors and many more. Saying this Annabeth got up and looked towards Percy and then Percy fog up and shook hands with sneh and then left holding hands with Annabeth.

After that day everything changed. All of Percy's friends started to betray him, they started to accuse Percy for wrong things and all of Percy left him and started to join sneh.

All of his friend left him except for Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris and Chiron.

 **FLASHBACK CONTINUE** ( _1 day latter)_

Percy was in a rush as he was late for his date. He quickly picked up the ring case and ran towards the beach. It was a ring made up of puerly celestial bronze. It had an owl and a trident and written on it was," ALWAYS YOURS, SEAWEED BRAIN."

As Percy neared the beach he slowed down and started to walk slowly. And then he herd familiar voices. He quietly walked towards the source of noise. And the scene which he saw totally shocked Percy.

Annabeth sat on the lap of sneh and the were making out. Snehs hand went up and down Annabeths thigh. And then he asked," so when are you going to leave that Percy jackass?" He had an evil grin on his face. Annabeth turned towards him and then gave him a kiss and then replied," don't worry. He called me for a date today. And most probably he will propose me and then I will ditch him. It would be a scene to see him broken." Saying this Annabeth again pulled sneh for a kiss.

I felt anger in me I got out of my hiding place and then they noticed me and broke there kiss and I saw Annabeth she had fear on her face.

She came ahead and then started," Percy's can explain..." But I cut her off in the middle and I threw the ring at her foot. She picked it up the ring gently and tears flowed from her eyes. But suddenly sneh snatched the ring from Annabeth and threw it in the woods. Sneh then said," leave him Annabeth he is just a loser."

A blast of sea water hit him. Percy ran towards sneh and gave him a punch in the face. Sneh took out his sword and then charged at Percy but Percy without any sword deflected sneh blow and then Percy hit him in the legs and sneh a legs broke.

Annabeth ran towards Percy but Percy created a wall of water and then walked away in to the woods.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _hello every one, till now I think this story is going absolutely fine. But I am seeing I am not getting much reviews, favs and follows. Please tell me why? Is any thing missing in my story. I know my chapters are very short compared to others. Please give me ideas how I should make Percy and Artemis meet._

.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY** **:**

She came ahead and then started," Percy's can explain..." But I cut her off in the middle and I threw the ring at her foot. She picked it up the ring gently and tears flowed from her eyes. But suddenly sneh snatched the ring from Annabeth and threw it  
/in the woods. Sneh then said," leave him Annabeth he is just a loser."

A blast of sea water hit him. Percy ran towards sneh and gave him a punch in the face. Sneh took out his sword and then charged at Percy but Percy without any sword deflected sneh blow and then Percy hit him in the legs and sneh a legs broke.

Annabeth ran towards Percy but Percy created a wall of water and then walked away in to the woods.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **NOW( Percy's P.O.V)**

I was walking down the streets of New York. I was walking towards my house and just seeing around all the shops with glowing light and all, felt so warm and close yet so far away. I gave a smile to my self and then I walked away.

I neared my house but something felt wrong. I kept a hand on riptide and moved towards my mothers flat. I knocked on the door and the door opened and I took a deepPercy breadth and then my mom hugged me.

My mom had a questioning look on her face and then she asked," Percy how are you here?" I looked towards her and then said,"I'll tell you later." She nodded and then I saw twoman sitting with my fiancé on the sofa.

I looked towards my mom questioningly. She nooded and said," they are some men who came from the bank. Both the men stood up and shook my hands. But I could notice that they were sweating heavily. I quickly went to my room. I locked the door and I was  
/about to go take a shower when I herd a scream.

I rushed towards the hall with riptide in sword form and I saw was the dead bodies of my mother and father and the two Cyclopes standing over them.

I charged to them and I cut of there limbs. I blocked some of their attacks and then I stabbed them in the stomach. I didn't wait I ran to my mom she said," Percy you are the best son I could ever had, you always made me proud. But son my time has come."  
Saying this she left.

I was all alone again my eyes left tears. All the energy that I had left me. Every thing turned into nothingness. I could see nothing but I felt twopresencebehind me but I was in able to discover who it was because I fainted.

 **AUTHORS NOTE : _guys I think this is the best story I have written till now. But this story has the lowest follows, fav and reviews, why? Give me ideas should Hera adopt Percy or Hestia?_**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY**  
I was all alone again my eyes left tears. All the energy that I had left me. Every thing turned into nothingness. I could see nothing but I felt twopresencebehind me but I was in able to discover who it was because I fainted. **  
**

 **NOW**

It was all warm and comfy. My eyes fluttered open as memory of my mom and fiancé flooded into my mind.

I removed riptide and stood in defensive position. But due to sleep I was still a bit dizzy. I looked around and saw Hera and Hestia steated on a sofa.

Hera said," calm down young hero." We felt a huge power surge coming from your house so we went to see what is happening.

Tears left my eyes but I controlled my emotions. Hestia nodded and the next thing which I noticed was that I was standing on the beach of Long Island near the cabin to which my mom and I would come before I knew I was a demigod.

I saw two grave beside the cabin. One was of my mom and the other one was of myfiancé. I looked towards Hestia and Hera they looked a bit unsure. Hestia said," Well we thought that this would be the best place to make the grave of your parents."

I couldn't controlI ran and hugged Hestia and Hera. They then said," Percy we know what happened in the camp and I don't think you would want to return back to the camp. So we thought that you could help the new and young demigods to join the camps or the hunt, we leave that decision to you."

I was confused, how could there be camps? I thought there was only one camp. Before i couldask these question to Hera and Hestia. Hera said," Percy I know what youare thinking. There are two camps one Roman and one is Greek. You are from the Greek camp which is camp half blood and the other one is the Roman camp Jupiter. Well you friend Nicolas is a Greek but still lives in the Roman camp."

Saying this they both raised there hand a blast of orange and blue beam hit me. And it enclosed me. After a few seconds the light left me and Hestia said," my blessings grants you the power to restore or take away hopes, conjure food, fire travel, throw fire ball and a lot ore that you will let over time."

Hera said," My blessings grants you power of changing appearances, reading minds, it grants you access to almost every where like hunt, amazons, camp Jupiter and underworld."

Then Hestia said," we will be guiding you where to go and where to find demigod. Saying this they vanished.

My rest of the day was spent on seeing the sea and analyzing my poweres.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY**

Hera said," My blessings grants you power of changing appearances, reading minds, it grants you access to almost every where like hunt, amazons, camp Jupiter and underworld."

Then Hestia said," we will be guiding you where to go and where to find demigod. Saying this they vanished.

My rest of the day was spent on seeing the sea and analyzing my poweres.

 **NOW**

 **PERCY'S P.O.V ( 1 month later)**

I was sitting in the jungle near the camp fire which I had made. When suddenly a iris message popped in front of me. The iris message had Hestia in she said," Percy I know it's your day off today but the next demigod who needs your help is really special."

I said," who is it? Some child of Zeus." Hestia replied calmly," No no, you will find out." Saying this the iris message vanished and all the co ordinates of the place automatically came into my mind. I shrugged and packed all of my stuff and was again  
/ready to go.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

I was standing outside the door of the house where the special demigod should be there. I fire travelled into the house and I saw two man sitting on the sofa.

Both of them were drunken and were sleeping, I looked into the mind of one man. The man was the stepdad of the demigod.I foundthat the demigod was female and the man had never touched the girl sexually but the man was going to sell the girl

to a man named shibu. The girls name was Sophia.

I walked upstairs where the girl should be there. I walked to the door and saw that the door was bolted from imside. I fire travelled inside and I noticed her hiding under her bed.

I gentally said," Sophia please come out." I looked under the bed then was a blond hair girl who had the same sea green eyes as mine she had some minor bruises on her hand and face. She looked at me and took a deep breathe and came out.

She was still a bit nervous but she sat beside me on the bed. And then she said," how do I know that you are good." I conjured two bottles of water and took her hand and poured the water on the bruises. As I expected the bruises healed. She looked a bit  
stunded. I said," now do you believe me?" She nodded and then I said," see we are a bit different because we all are demigods which means one of our parent is a god and I expect your father to be Poseidon, he is the God of sea and he is one of the  
biding three. And do you know you are my half sis which means even my father is Poseidon."

I looked at her and she was trying to digest what ever she heard. After a movement she got up and hugged me and then she said," I always wanted a big brother."

L

.


End file.
